11/11 11:11
11/11 11:11 is a video that was uploaded to the Area 11 Youtube channel on November 11, 2013 at 11:11pm. It is a shorter version of the All the Lights in the Sky 「COMPLETE」 trailer, with slightly different visuals. Summary The video starts in utter darkness, with a small flashing dot indicative of a loading screen. Streams of bubbles begin to appear, followed by two lights near the entry point of where the bubbles make their entrance. These lights are blurred, and appear to be behind some glass; We have a view presumably from inside a tank, filled with a green liquid. A roughly rectangular shaped light comes on in what appears to be the background (again blurred behind what appears to be glass, outside of the chamber), a series of displays appear, one box displays the letters I and C, one in white with black outlines and the the other in black with white outlines. The next box is empty, and the next is what appears to be a stream of data or binary a rectangular display higher up display what appears to be vital signs or some other waveform (Side note: it appears that there are vacant areas where this display could show more information) A message stating that All The Lights In The Sky is complete, (this could be many things, perhaps a prompt for Cassandra to awake) as all of this information has been displayed the camera, or POV is zooming in (probably just for dramatic effect) the view changes to what appears to the a view of the surface of the green liquid (ripples of liquid, diffusion and shimmering of the overhead light) and a light shining through the water. The view again shifts to a human looking eye. However whether or not this is Cassandra's eye even though it would make sense is speculation, the hair that can be seen doesn't appear to be pink as Cassandra's is often portrayed, but based on the eyelash it does appear feminine. With the reflections of the shimmering, rippling water shown over the eye which seems to lower from when its first shown to when the bass drops, where it appears to settle and maintain the same height. A synth tune plays and rises until dropping and switching the view to near pitch blackness, however the green liquid, bubble streams, and two bottom display lights are still visible. At this point Sparkles* can be heard saying "Cassandra, can you hear me?" as he does in System;Start (in fact this entire video uses an altered version of System;Start). The bass drops again after this and the word "SOON" is displayed. The word fades and the only audio being heard now is the ambiance of the "stasis tank" as the whole thing fades to black and the video ends. Theories *It is possible that the tank is being emptied, hence the bubbles. *This video is probably showing the awakening of Cassandra. What this means for Cassandra is unknown. *The boot-up sounds imply either Cassandra or background computers are starting up. *The tank that holds Cassandra could possibly be freezing her to be awoken in future. *IC stands for Inertia Corporation, but this corporation's intentions are debatable. *The numbers could contain a message but due to the scrolling speed is near impossible to decode. Category:Theory Category:Videos Category:Cassandra Category:All the lights in the sky